


Fish, Petting, and Closed Doors

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Cats, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figaro likes Steve well enough, but he doesn't like being kicked out of the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish, Petting, and Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly set when Steve first starts living either in Sam's office or apartment. (It's his apartment for the story's sake.)

Figaro liked this Steve character well enough. He was a new person to sit on at times, and he fed Figaro, and even let him steal bits of his fish off his plate. Sam always shoved him off the table. Steve, however, would laugh and reach down and scratch Figaro behind the ears.

Steve also tried to pick him up, though, more often than Figaro liked. Steve’s hold wasn’t tight enough that Figaro couldn’t easily get away, but it was still annoying as hell.

Yes, Figaro liked Steve well enough. However, it was also because of Steve that Figaro would get unceremoniously plucked from his spot on the bed and dumped outside the bedroom. Figaro scratched and whined loudly at the door, hearing only grunts and groans from Sam and Steve within, who _ignored_ him. Figaro would stick his paw beneath the door until finally someone, usually Steve, would let him in. 

The bed was sometimes a mess of blankets, and sometimes there were new sheets, and it always smelled a little funny. But Figaro would pick a spot and curl up with pleased yawn and a flick of his tail.

“He doesn’t need to sleep with us every night, Steve. He only yowls so much because you always let him in. You’re giving him expectations.”

Sam’s hand came down to scratch Figaro’s head. He purred.

Steve’s hand stroked his back, and Figaro rolled to the side so he could get at his belly.

“He sounds too sad out there, though. I don’t want him in the room during, but after…”

The hands left, which was unfortunate, and he cracked an eye open to see Sam and Steve pressing their faces together, licking at each other’s mouths. Figaro relaxed and, as he drifted off to sleep, annoyances aside, decided he quite liked the new addition to the family.


End file.
